The second worlds war
by Di-Bee
Summary: During the Second World War, Tesla and his genius came visiting Magnus for help. He need an escape plan, she will provide one. Description of the encounters of those two worlds, a long time after the source blood injection. Aventure/Friendship/Humour s


Title : The second worlds war

Author : DiBee

Summary : During the Second World War, Tesla and his genius came visiting Magnus for help. He need an escape plan, she will provide one. Description of the encounters of those two worlds, a long time after the source blood injection. Aventure/Friendship/Humour (slight)

Disclaimer : Nothing is mine but property of the Sanctuary producers.

Rating : K+, I suppose

Spoiler : None, I took the idea from the "The Five" 01*07

Author Note : English is not my first language, though I've already posted in English, it's probably the first time I do it without a bêta. I tend to enjoy British English as much as others do with chocolate (though I enjoy chocolate too!), and if I made anything stupid with it, just feel free to tell me so ;)

Hospital for Army, Oxford, United Kingdom, 1944

« A nurse here, please ». The shout came from one of the bed at the far end of the room. The doctor, head of this section of the hospital, was well regarded by the staff, even though every one agreed to say she worked under her capacities. But the war was the war, and anyone with any medical ability had been requested to join the army hospital, and some civilian one now full of harmed soldiers. A nurse approached the bed hurriedly, and helped the doctor keeping the patient down. It was another epilepsy crisis. Not the first nor the last, for sure, but a woman alone was hardly able to maintain lying a man twice her strength, let alone seizing.

"Doctor Magnus, someone is there for you," shouted one of her colleague from the other end of the crowded ward. She nodded and left as soon as the patient was stabilized, making sure the nurse could handle it alone. She hurried toward the door to stop dead in her tracks when spotting her 'visitor'.

Nikola Tesla. What the hell was this man doing there? He was supposed to be... anywhere but here! He probably was in trouble, again, and asking for help. Seeing a healthy soldier was pretty rare around the place, and most of the feminine staff (so mainly everyone at this point of the war) was eying him up and down. He had always been attractive, but Magnus had to admit that the uniform suited him well. Not that it would have been his, actually, but she had rather not think about how he had gotten it.

"Is there anywhere we can talk?" he asked, his usual grin hardening his features. She nodded and motioned for him to follow her. She was hardly concerned by the rumors about her, but she knew they would reinforce after such an encounter.

As soon as they were alone, the vampire got back to his usual self, nearly trying to kiss her, again. He had tried many times already, and she had soon mastered a way to avoid him.

"I need your help" he said, as thought the previous moment had never happened.

"That, I could have figured it out for myself" she sighted. "What have you gotten yourself into, this time?"

"Well, that's complicated..." he begun.

"Let's make it simple, Nikola, I have no time to loose with your usual plots. Spill it."

"I am more or less chased..." he admitted, trying not to cross her resentful glance. She sighted, letting it to him to carry on.

"I came up with an invention that could change the face of that war, and both parts are interested" he stated.

With an irritated glance, she asked "Have you completely lost your mind? You didn't _really_ tried to sell it to both parts, did you?" He was unbelievable. He had that inclination to get into trouble that had always managed to amaze her.

"You don't even know what it is" he started complaining, not even done with pleading his cause.

"I think I'd rather not, whatever 'genius' idea had came to your mind this time, I'm pretty sure you're up to no good, again. Plus I hardly envision how I can possibly be of any help to you in that very case." She was beginning to feel tired of his selfish self, trying to prove himself the best.

"I need an escape plan" he begun " and by escape plan, I mean a way to get out of here fast, presumably dead, and flee the country, even if it has to be in a coffin."

She felt free to look surprised. He will really never stop being himself.

"I supposed you've already dropped by James, and he has refused you his help?" It was a rhetorical question, the animosity between the two men had been ongoing for quite some time already, and would scarcely ever disappear.

The vampire nodded while she shook her head. He really was insufferable. She motioned for him to follow her as she led the way to the morgue, for the first time in days empty of live people. No one had died in the last five hours, and it was the best they had done for weeks. The vampire couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the smell of the room. It smelled of death, decomposed body, illness and gunpowder. It smelled of war.

"All cadavers are exposed. You will have to 'act' like one. By the color you've just gotten" she gestured toward his blank face "that won't be so hard. Though to be shipped somewhere, you'll have to have a completed file. This time she gestured toward the huge amount of paperbacks half filled in a corner of the room. "The line is long, and growing, you may have to stay here for days, if you choose such a solution. And if you do so, you may damn well die first. Not that I would complain that much," she falsely admitted in a grin. She slapped his hand that had gotten too close from the stack of files. She could nearly see a plan come to his mind, and she felt like she wouldn't like it.

"Let's make me the brother of one of these soldier. There sure are one left without a proper family to be sent to. Let me be that family, and being sent like... Jersey, or Guernsey. From there, I can disappear easily." For once, his plan didn't include killing anyone, nor hurting anyone. That was a good start. She still wasn't sure she could master such a trick.

Without leaving her any time to think his idea any further, he lent toward her, breathed out a "thanks" and kissed her. He had caught her out of guard and she didn't fight back. If he hadn't known her that much, he would have ever thought she was enjoying it. The taste of her, she really wasn't fighting, something was wrong. He suddenly felt a sting, then a haze. He heard a faint "sorry" before getting down to unconsciousness. That woman was good.

She had been a good actress in her own time, and had no problem faking the tears on her cheeks, nor the alarmed cry trying to reach someone on the outside. Someone to witness the panic attack of one of her dearest friends, who had came here to see her, and wanted to see one of his cousin's body whose death she had informed him about.

The toxin she had injected him would fake the symptoms long enough for him to be sent away and escape. He probably never would thank her for it, nor resent her for sure. He has never been a fair player. But one thing was for sure : he was a good kisser.


End file.
